The Life and Love of Amelia Hart
by Padfootforthewin
Summary: Voldemort's reign has been introduced. Everyone who is muggleborn is hiding. Amelia Hart is a Ravenclaw Half-blood and is on the run with her muggleborn bestfriend Lucy Sykes. They meet the Golden Trio on their travels but secrets shall be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is a story about my original character. It's the same era as Harry and it's his seventh year and it is about September time that this chapter begins. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short but I can't stress how much I can't start stories. I hope people can read this because I enjoyed writing this. Keep on waiting and another chapter will be up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not Own anything that J.k Rowling created, I wish I did but hey, you can't have everything.

* * *

><p><span>The Hart House<span>

"We need to get out of here." Amelia said through the fire place. It was a bad time for witches and wizards like Lucy Sykes, Amelia's best friend and even though the girls were supposed to be starting their seventh year at Hogwarts, Amelia was determined to help her friend escape. Her small bag was packed and she was ready to leave; where she was going she didn't know how they were going to get there, Amelia didn't know either but the one thing she did know, was why they were leaving in the first place. Voldemort had returned in Amelia's fourth year and now he had taken control of most the wizarding world, putting all muggle born wizards and witches in danger.

Amelia looked into the fire place and saw the face of her best friend Lucy, peering back at her. Amelia waited for the other girl's answer and after a moment of carefully thinking, Lucy replied. "I know we do Millie but what about my family? Wouldn't they be in danger?"

Amelia thought about the family Lucy would be leaving behind. Lucy's family consisted of a younger sister who was starting at Hogwarts this year, her mother and her father. Amelia wondered what she should do to keep them out of danger. "Just gimme a sec and I'll be round. I need to say goodbye." Amelia said and shouldered her bag.

It was lucky that Amelia was an only child otherwise; the goodbyes that she had to give to her family would be a lot more stressful than she wanted them to be. Amelia walked into the living room and saw her father pacing and her mother sat down, a look of distress on their faces. What felt like hours went by before anyone said anything and the first one to speak was the pacing father. "Amelia, you can't do this. You're too young to go out adventuring by yourself. It's not safe out there, especially with You-know-who taking control."

There was a sharp pang inside Amelia's chest and realised that she couldn't do it. She couldn't say goodbye to her parents. It was too heartbreaking to hear them plead to her. "Dad, I have to do this. Not just for me, for Lucy and all the other muggleborns out there. I can't just sit here and let my best friend die. I need to do it; it's what I was born to do." She said, a tear streaming down her cheek. Her mother stood and walked toward the young girl, wiping away the tear that was falling down her chin. "You do what you need to do Millie; I'll be behind you every step of the way." Her mother replied.

Amelia noticed her mother's eyes were glistening with tears and smiled. Her mother seemed so proud of her and it was good that someone was behind her, to support her. "I will Mum, just promise me a couple of things." Amelia demanded. "Please could you be with me when I leave? And please promise me that you and Dad will keep each other safe. I don't know what I would do without you." She said and hugged her mother. Amelia felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder and when the mother and daughter broke away, it took her mother a few minutes to reply. "I promise." Then the mother embraced her daughter for the last time, as if it were her last.

At that moment, Amelia felt very grateful for what she had. Her caring mother who promised to be there for her and supported her and her father who was a little bit over protective but she still loved him. Her best friend who would soon be one of the only people she would have the pleasure of company with for a few months. When Amelia pulled apart, she looked at her father and a silent agreement was passed between them and he instantly knew that this was what she wanted and wasn't asking for much more. "Princess, please promise me that no matter what happens, you will never join them." He said and looked into his daughter's eyes.

Amelia couldn't believe this. He should know of all people that she would never join the Death Eaters; she would rather die than join them. "Dad, that's a promise. Isn't this whole trip about You-know-who and his stupid views? I will never join them, not if it's the last thing I do." She promised and with that, she started off back up the stairs again, with her mother and father trailing behind her.

There were a few minutes of silence before Amelia felt that she was ready to leave. She shuffled her bag onto her shoulder more and took a handful of the black powder. She stepped into the fireplace but before she left, Amelia still had one last request for her parents. "Oh and I forgot. Could you feed Walnut for me? I can't take him with me because he's too noisy but he won't be any trouble just give him some attention a few times a day. That'll be all he should need." Amelia smiled at her parents and took one last look around her room. She would sure miss having a warm meal guaranteed for her everyday and her cosy bed to look forward of a night-time too but until after he-who-must-not-be-named stops discriminating muggleborns; she didn't have time to worry about luxuries of a warm meal or a comfortable bed. Besides, friends are more important and Amelia couldn't imagine what her life would be without them.

Amelia stopped thinking about her room and looked into her mother and father in their eyes. She took in the sight for a moment and wondered when would be the next time she would see those well worn and welcoming eyes again. "I love you so much." She said and with one last smile, she shouted her location and dropped the black powder. With a wild spin and twirl, Amelia was now stood in the fireplace of Lucy's living room.

* * *

><p><span>The Sykes' Home<span>

Amelia found the faces of Lucy Sykes' family staring up at her with mixed emotions on their faces. Before anyone spoke or was even given a chance, Amelia stepped out from the fireplace, brushed down her jeans and smiled back at the family. "Hello would be nice." She said and laughed lightly. She didn't expect any response from them but they could've at least said something. It was Lucy that was the first to speak but she sounded very shy about it. "Millie, I'm not sure I can go through with this. I don't want to leave them behind." She said, gesturing to the people that currently sat on the sofa.

Amelia didn't know what to say. First she wanted to slap Lucy round the face for being so stupid but then again, she knew the sorrow that Lucy was currently feeling. Instead of causing any physical damage, Amelia walked toward her friend and hugged her. When the friends broke away, Amelia looked into her best friends eyes and gave her a comforting smile. "Lucy, I'm pretty sure you'd rather keep them safe then endanger them anymore. If you stay here, they'll come looking for you and if you don't give yourself up, which I know you won't, they will kill you and your family. I know it's hard to believe and hard to take in but you know it, I know it and they know it." She paused for effect. "Besides, I have an idea."

Amelia went to the front door and took out her wand. She began to cast the complicated protection spells that will hide the Skyes' home from anyone who looked upon their location. All they would see were golden fields of corn and a hill side view. Once Amelia was finished casting the last spell, she looked back at the family with a hopeful smile. "Now, anyone who looks at this house will only see fields." At this point she turned her attention to the adults. "Don't worry, you can go out and about still but if people watch you enter your house, they will see you simply disappear. Anyone who watches will think that they're going mad and won't mention it to anyone. So no matter what, you're going to be safe." She said and she was relieved to have smiles instead of frowns.

Lucy's little sister, Milli Sykes was the first to move. To Amelia's surprise, she ran toward her and gave her a tight hug. "Thank you Amelia for everything. I'm so glad you are friends with my older sister." The eleven year old said before running to her sister and giving her a hug. Before Amelia's eyes, the parents of Lucy and Milli came and joined the embrace. A tear fell down Amelia's cheek and was somehow glad that Lucy's family were understanding and knew what needed to happen.

After a few moments of silence and the Skyes' embrace, Lucy said her final goodbyes and they both shuffled their bags onto their shoulders and Amelia had one last thing to say. "Oh and Mr and Mrs Sykes, could you keep in contact with my mother and father. If you ever are in trouble and I doubt you will, just contact them. They'll be able to help you with anything magical." She said and smiled before turning to Lucy. "You ready?"

"Ready when you are." And before she knew it, her stomach was lurching forward and they were outside a familiar pub.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Well Thank you for everyone making this story their favourite and I really appreciate it.

An 2: In this chapter is basically about them getting settled down. It won't last very long and I'm sorry about the chapter being in many lines.

* * *

><p><span>Diagon Alley<span>

Amelia didn't expect to be standing outside the Leaky Cauldron but then again, she wasn't the one who had planned the apparation. She turned to Lucy with a curious smile. "Why are we outside the Leaky Cauldron?" She asked and began to tap her foot impatiently. It was a few minutes before Lucy actually replied but when she did, she seemed a lot more confident now. "Well, we need money to survive don't we and supplies. It was lucky we put those extension charms on our bags. At least now we can fill our bags with unlimited supplies." She turned to look Amelia in the face and had to acknowledge how small she actually was. Compared to Amelia, Lucy was tiny. Amelia was quite surprised how much Lucy thought about their location before stepping into the dark and dingy pub.

The pub was rather dark, even in the day time. The walls were covered in grime and were dimly lit with a few candles here and there. Some of the tables were a bit wonky and the chairs too. Even with its dirty appearance, the pub occupants were quite friendly.

Amelia and Lucy didn't stop to chat; instead they made their way to the back of the pub which was the entrance to the wizarding high street. Lucy tapped on the correct bricks and the wall began to form an archway that lead straight to Diagon Alley.

The girls first headed to Gringotts to collect a large some of galleons, sickles and Knuts but what the girls couldn't decided on was, what shop to visit first? Lucy wanted to visit Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to see if they had sneakoscopes but Amelia argued and wanted to visit Flourish and Blotts to ask what books they had books for strong protection spells or strong defensive charms. After a few minutes of arguing, Amelia won and the girls walked along the cobbled path to the book shop.

They stepped through the threshold and Amelia breathed in the smell of books. It was a smell Amelia had appreciated over the years but this was no time for smelling books, they were on official business.

Lucy walked over to one of the store assistants while Amelia admired the many piles of books stacked high to the ceiling. When Amelia reached for _Curses and Their Uses_, a hand was placed over her eyes but before she could say anything, a gruff voice that she recognized too well spoke. "Guess who." He said.

Amelia turned around to find the handsome face of Jayden Grimshaw, a Ravenclaw who was in the same year as herself. She grinned and they both shared a hug for a moment. "Jayden, what are you doing here?" She asked the element of shock in her voice.

"Well, I'm going last minute shopping. What about you? I thought you and Lucy were..." He was interrupted by Amelia pulling on his arm and dragged him into a room which was full of Divination books.

"Jayden, no body knows about me and Lucy. People think we're going back to Hogwarts but we're not." She whispered making sure nobody could eavesdrop.

There was a moments silence before any of the Ravenclaws spoke. It was Jayden who finally interrupted the silence with a request. "I want to come with you."

It took Amelia a few seconds for that to sink through before she realised what he had actually said. "What? You can't come with us. Do you really want to be on the run? You're safe because you are a pure blood. The Death eaters won't be after you." She said.

"But I know the outdoors. I've been camping most of my life, I know how to survive in the outdoors; even with magic. I want to come with you, maybe I could be of use to you." He said trying to persuade the girl to let him join them.

Amelia thought logically about this request. If they had Jayden along with them, they would have someone who could survive in the woods from years of camping and it was a bit more reassuring to have a boy come along with them. After moments of careful thinking, Amelia sighed. "I guess you could come along, we would have to see if it's okay with..." A large noise was heard even in the little room that had Divination books in it.

Amelia and Jayden ran out of the room and looked around the book shop. Nothing seemed to have happened in the shop but Amelia looked out into the cobbled street to find a dust cloud hiding the path. The two Ravenclaws ran out into the street and both of them coughed before a massive force hit Amelia in the chest and pushed her backwards, causing her to fall over.

She stood up straight away and saw that the dust cloud had lessened in size. Amelia could just see through the cloud and was horrified by the sight. It was Death Eaters.

Amelia and Jayden ran back into the shop and looked for Lucy. They began to call out her name inside the shop and a faint voice replied asking for help. They ran toward the sound and found Lucy, partially unconscious under a pile of books. Jayden took out his wand and pointed it toward the books. "_Reducto!"_ He shouted and the books became dust.

Amelia kneeled down next to Lucy and grabbed her wrist. She looked up into Jayden's eyes and saw them pleading, pleading to her. She grabbed his wrist; her stomach lurched forward and felt the soft ground underneath her feet.

* * *

><p><span>The Ashdown Forest<span>

Jayden and Amelia were kneeling in a forest clearing with little Lucy laying unconscious on the leafy forest floor. Amelia recognized the familiar scene straight away and the memories came flooding back.

"Where are we?" Jayden asked taking the backpack off Lucy's back and rummaged through it.

"East Sussex, the Ashdown Forest to be exact." Amelia said.

Whilst Lucy was still unconscious, Amelia and Jayden tended the matter of shelter and water. It was lucky for them that Amelia had packed a night's food before she left but it wasn't enough for three. They agreed that Jayden would fetch water and Amelia would set up a tent. Now this was the real problem, she hadn't set up a tent in her life but she was able to with a little help from magic. With just a flick of her wand, the tent was up and Amelia half dragged half carried Lucy inside the tent.

Lucy now lay on one of the bunk beds in the tent and Amelia was trying to cook something simple for the night. She rummaged through her own bag and took out a bag of pasta, a packet of mince meat and some sauces. Amelia immediately knew what she was going to do with these ingredients and began to boil the pasta.

Jayden was back with a few litres of clean water and was helping Amelia with the food. After a while, Jayden took over as head chef; calling Amelia useless at cooking. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew he was right; she couldn't cook to save her life.

Lucy mumbled and Amelia rushed to her side. The unconscious girl stumbled and stirred and finally woke up with a pounding head ache and her whole body in pain. "Urggh, where am I?" Lucy asked, instinctively holding her head.

"Well we're in a forest in Sussex." Amelia replied handing a cold bath flannel to her.

"Why are we in a forest? Why are we in Sussex for?" Lucy asked placing the flannel to her forehead.

Amelia thought for a minute but after mentally debating about telling Lucy or not, she decided to.

"Well, my father used to take me here when I was little, before Hogwarts. We used to trek along the country paths and this clearing was the very place where my father and I would have picnics. Sometime mother would join but that was a very rare occasion." She looked up to Lucy and smiled.

"I guess now that my dad works, he doesn't have time for trekking anymore." She put her head in her hands and sighed. Amelia loved the times when she was younger but now that her father had a much higher rank in the ministry, she spent a lot less time with him.

It was at that point when the smell of mince meat filled the tent and the girls both put their heads up for a smell.

"Dinner's done." Jayden said and finished with the final touch that was spaghetti Bolognese.

As the trio ate, nobody spoke. Until Jayden, not at all used to silences, spoke with a mouthful of spaghetti. "So, where are we heading next?" He asked.

Amelia laughed at the spaghetti hanging from Jayden's mouth and Lucy stifled a laugh. Even though Lucy wasn't a fan of bad table manners, she did find the face that Jayden was pulling quite humorous.

Three full stomachs later and everyone were rather tired but before she could sleep, Lucy pulled out her wand and went outside. Amelia was curious as to why Lucy was sat outside so instead of going to sleep, she joined the lonely Hufflepuff.

"Hey Lucy, you okay?" Amelia asked whilst watching Lucy wave her wand in complicated motions. She knew what she was doing and mentally slapped her forehead for forgetting.

"Yeah I guess. I was completely surprised about the explosion. I wonder why the death eaters were there." Lucy said taking a seat at the mouth of the tent. Amelia sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest. Amelia also wondered about why the death eaters there and shrugged.

"It should be in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet._" She suggested and they both looked at each other.

"Why did you bring Jayden with you?" Lucy asked. Lucy knew about the whole fling that Amelia had for Jayden and it felt weird for him to tag along. "Wouldn't it be easier for it to be just us?"

Amelia considered this for a second but only for a second. "Well I thought that if he came along, we'd feel more secure." She said.

"Don't you mean you?" Lucy interrupted. For a moment there was silence until both of the girls burst into laughter. It had been a while since both the girls had laughed so much. Maybe it was the stress of survival or that they hadn't seen each other in a week but they both couldn't stop laughing for a couple of minutes.

After a minute of persuading, Lucy took the first shift and demanded that Amelia get some sleep. Amelia smiled and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted into the land of Sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is the third chapter. Please review this chapter because I don't really like how this chapter turned out so I need more reassurance. I think the fanfic is going smoothly but now that school approaches, I'm a bit scared that I won't be able to get it updated as frequent as I am now. So hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jayden Grimshaw, Lucy Sykes and Amelia Hart. The rest is J.K's**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ashdown Forest: A month later

Just as the sun was rising above the horizon, Amelia rubbed her eyes sleepily and stretched her arms. It had been her turn to take the last watch which left guilt on her shoulders. She shouldn't have more sleep than her companions and there was no excuse. When Lucy had wanted to switched with someone, Amelia had offered but was shooed away by Jayden telling her that she deserved more sleep. At the time she didn't complain but she felt guilty and now famished as well.

Amelia picked up her wand which was on the forest floor and walked into the tent. Amelia didn't know if she should wake the others now or give them another hour or two of rest. One mental debate later and Amelia decided to let them lie in for an hour.

She picked at yesterday's leftovers before taking a defensive magic book and taking up her place outside the tent once more.

The book, _Defensive Magic, The do's and don'ts_ turned out to be quite useful but after a few chapters of stunning jinxes and counter curses; Amelia decided that Lucy and Jayden ought to wake up now.

Lucy and Jayden woke up to Amelia shaking their shoulders and shouting for them to wake up. Even though Lucy felt better, she didn't appreciate the wake up call at all but Jayden took a few minutes of coaxing for him to finally give in and get out of bed.

Now their first issue was breakfast. Jayden wanted to cook them breakfast and as much as the girls loved last night's dinner, he was out voted by the girls for a breakfast at a cafe.

The group was ready to head out to a local cafe and get some breakfast but they didn't know whether to pack up the tent and take it with them or put up protection spells again and hide it from muggles. "We could leave it here, it would make more sense if we just hide it from muggles and it would be more convenient for us too." Jayden suggested with agreements from both of the girls.

Jayden was the one to place the charms on their campsite with the girls watching carefully. After they were completely sure it couldn't be seen or touched, they held each other's wrist and apparated in the muggle town which was located just outside Ashdown Forest.

* * *

><p><span>Muggle Town Centre<span>

They weren't exactly sure which shop was a cafe and which one was actually a shop. They wandered around the town centre keeping an eye out until they came across Sam's Cafe on the corner of a road. Jayden walked in first followed by Amelia and lastly Lucy. Jayden pointed out the empty table near the window and they all sat there with a menu in each hand.

"So, what can I get you?" The waitress asked tapping the pen she had onto a notepad. The waitress looked like she had stepped out of a movie with a blonde beehive sat on her head and a bright red uniform.

"I'll have the full English breakfast with a cappuccino please." Said Amelia and placed the menu back on the stand.

"I'll have the same as her but with a hot chocolate please." Jayden said and mimicked Amelia actions by placing the menu back.

Lucy took a while to decide what she wanted, much to the annoyance of the waitress. "I'll have the...urmm... I'll just have egg on toast with a diet coke please." Lucy said and smiled toward the waitress. With a nod of her head, the waitress left their table and the three teens.

"So, where to next then?" Lucy asked wanting desperately to pick their next destination.

Amelia knew her best friend for many years now and knew when Lucy desperately wanted to do something. Before Jayden could reply, Amelia gave her friend a big grin. "You can pick if you want. I picked the forest and you should." Amelia replied. She turned to Jayden with a look of concern. "You'll have to tell your dad. He's properly worried sick about where you were." She said.

He didn't disagree with her but he wasn't so eager to speak to his dad. What he didn't tell the girls was his father didn't want him travelling with them and thought the girls were a bad influence. Jayden disagreed and told his father he was going anyway whether he liked it or not. So his father didn't know where he was but he knew who he was with.

"I'll send him a letter soon but I haven't got an owl." Jayden replied making excuses for himself.

"You can use Dewdrop." Lucy interrupted and Jayden muttered irritably under his breath. Dewdrop was Lucy owl which was a rather pesky owl at that. It had taken a lot of convincing before Amelia let Lucy take it with them. The only reason she let Dewdrop join them on their travels was to have at least one thing to communicate with their families.

Jayden finally promised the girls that he would write a letter as soon as they got back. At that point the food arrived and they began to eat. After the plates were cleared, they finished their drinks and let the right about of muggle cash. It was lucky really that Lucy brought her muggle savings with her otherwise they would have done a runner. They walked through the busy town centre and once they were out of the sight from any muggle onlookers; they grabbed each other's wrist again and apparated back to their camp.

* * *

><p><span>The Ashdown Forest Camp<span>

Amelia, Lucy and Jayden stood just outside the clearing. Jayden and Lucy walked further ahead than Amelia but when they were outside the clearing, Lucy stopped.

"Something's wrong." Lucy said and the others turned to her. Jayden looked at Lucy curiously and Amelia looked at her friend with concern.

"How?" Jayden asked. Amelia didn't know why but she trusted her friend's instinct. By the look on Lucy's face, this was something serious.

"Lucy, don't worry. You've got me and Milli with you; you're going to be okay." Jayden reassured her. With a simply nod of her head, Lucy carried on walking toward their clearing.

What shocked them the most was the fact that the tent was in plain view. Alarm bells were ringing and the group knew something was wrong. They looked at each other and the girls' eyes narrowed down on Jayden.

"Are you sure you put the charms up properly? You said them correctly?" They both asked.

"I swear I did them right, you two know; you watched me." He said a look of bewilderment on his face.

The girls believed him and they agreed to investigate the tent and work out why the tent's charms failed. They crept toward the tent and when they reached the opening, someone was there waiting for them.

Amelia somehow recognized the man that was sat on of the beds. He was dressed in black, untidy hair and his eyes looked like the man hadn't had much sleep. He smiled wickedly and stood.

"Well, look what we've got here." He said and before he could do anything, the trio ran out of the tent to find three other men circling around the campsite.

"They're Snatchers." Jayden whispered just so the girls could hear.

Amelia, worried now, looked at the others and they nodded, coming to a silent agreement. Without a moment's doubt, Amelia took out her wand and so did the others. "_Stupefy!"_ They shouted and red light emitted from their wands. Amelia didn't take much noticed whether or not they hit anyone instead she ran into the woods, followed by Lucy and Jayden.

Amelia was now running on pure adrenaline. No way was she going to be caught by Snatchers. Something whistled past her ear and she realized it was a spell. She returned a few of her own before another whistle past her ear. As well as dodging spells and attacking the Snatchers, the trio also had to jump over tree logs and slalom between trees. For a moment it looked like the trio were going to get away but a loud bump made Amelia skid to a halt and turn around. Lucy had tripped over a log and had sprained her ankle. She ran back and helped her friend onto her feet.

Amelia half helped half dragged Lucy along and caught up with Jayden only to find that they were trapped in a clearing. Snatchers were ahead of them and behind. Once the Snatchers had caught up with them, Jayden tried to fight but was punch in the face.

"NO!" Amelia shouted and ran toward Jayden. A Snatcher used the leg- locker curse on Amelia and she fell onto the floor. Two Snatchers picked her up by her arms and dragged her closer into the clearing. Amelia tried to loose the grip of the Snatchers but they were too strong.

Amelia watched as they stunned Lucy and dragged her into the clearing too. Even though Lucy couldn't talk, when she looked at Amelia, there was a pained expression that made Amelia less hopeful of their escape, if they were going to escape. Amelia watched Jayden struggle against his bonds but received a punch in the stomach.

"Leave him alone!" Amelia shouted to the Snatchers.

The one that was obviously the leader and the one who was in the tent made his way toward her with a cruel grin on his face. "Well hello gorgeous." He said trying to compliment her.


End file.
